


Let's Do This

by galaxy_saturn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fusion AU (Not Exactly Steven Universe Though), Gen, Hinted Dystopian Sci-Fi AU, Illegal Dance Competition AU, Lots Of Other Tags Apply But I'm Too Lazy To Add Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_saturn/pseuds/galaxy_saturn
Summary: "Let's do this," Keith mouthed to Lance before they looked over at their opponent. Instead of Pidge and Hunk, who'd been in the cage a moment ago, were nowhere to be seen. Instead, a new boy stood before them."Um, hi, guys." The boy smiled nervously, rubbing back of his neck with one hand.Lance and Keith glanced at each other."We'll be okay?" Lance mouthed. "This won't be a challenge at all, right?"Keith shrugged, then grinning. "We'll try. Let's do this," he mouthed back, causing Lance to smile in return.
--
In a society where everyone is labeled as either a Normie or a Fusee, some people are able to fuse with others who have matching personality traits. Fusees have two categories, though; "Stable" and "Unstable", based on personality traits. Unstables are able to balance each other out if their traits fit together like a puzzle piece, otherwise things go badly. Everyone used to be a Fusee, but after a massive incident, fusing was banned, and the amount of people who used their ability vanished from government knowledge; but of course, that means people would find a way to do it illegally. In the form of dance, Fusions battle for coins, known as palluras, in a hidden arena.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, warnings.  
> Yes, there is some swearing.  
> Yes, there is some gay shit.  
> Yes, this isn't some cheesy romance story. Nor is it an angsty story.  
> This is a sci-fi like story with dancing. The fusion part isn't completely based on Steven Universe -- I haven't seen Steven Universe, so my version of fusion is different. The only similar thing is you have to dance together to fuse.  
> No, I am not a dancer. And I myself am not very good at dancing. So, warning, the dancing part isn't very detailed.  
> I also wrote this at, like, 10 p.m. to 2 a.m. using candy corn to keep me awake? And then finished it in the next few evenings when I had the time and energy?  
> So um. Yeah.  
> I know it's awful, but I tried. I hope you enjoy anyway.

The green moon was high in the muddy purple sky, which was just barely light enough to not be considered black and filled with brown clouds. The main streets weren’t completely quiet at this late hour, nor were they busy. A few horns honked in the distance, there was the sound of tires screeching, and the sound of cars riding along the roads lay underneath the whispering wind. The backstreets were another story; completely dark and eery, unwelcoming, the streets stayed silent aside from the wind and the creaking of old doors or hissing of alley cats.

One particular backstreet was important, and was kept dark. It was solely meant for pedestrians, not being very wide in length as it went through the space between two tall buildings. It would’ve been difficult to walk through it beside another person, even. The walkway was made of rectangular red stones and, for whatever reason, had a ton of cardboard boxes scattered through it. The boxes made it hard to navigate through the dark street.

“Is anyone else getting the chills?” someone complained as he made his way through the small backstreet, two people following behind him cautiously. His tone was hushed.

“Yeah,” one of the other two people responded shakily, quiet like the first speaker. “It’s not usually this dark back here.”

“You two are such babies,” a higher-pitched voice scoffed, following the other two’s example in terms of volume level.

“We are not!” the second speaker argued defensively.

“At least we aren’t short like you,” the first speaker retaliated at the high-pitched third.

“I will kick you,” the third warned. “Don’t test me.”

“Can we just hurry up?” the second asked in a whine.

“Seriously, can’t they put some street lights back here? Or lights on the sides of the buildings?” the first continued to complain.

“Do you want everyone to be caught and sent to jail?” the third sassed.

The first simply grunted at the third’s comment.

“Guys! I can feel it!” the second suddenly whispered excitedly.

“Feel what?” the first questioned, utterly confused.

“Yep, I can feel it too,” the third put in.

“Feel what?” the first repeated, more anxiously.

“The shield. It’s nearby,” the second explained.

“The shield?” The first was still quite confused. He stopped in his tracks, turning to the two behind him.

“Uh-oh,” the second murmured worriedly, standing before the first along with the third at his side.

“Are you sure you’re not a Normie?” the third asked.

“If I were one, why would I be hanging out with _you?_ ” the first noted.

“Because you have no one better to hang out with,” the third answered in a slightly annoyed tone. “Now come on, we’re going to be late. You took too much time on your nails.”

“I couldn’t just go dancing with my nails blank! That’s a crime against appearance!” the first blurted quite loudly.

“Shh!” the third spat at the first eagerly.

“Don’t be so loud while we’re here! I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t want to go to jail,” the second whispered.

“Let’s get going. Come on,” the third urged, making her way past the two boys with her.

The boys followed behind her silently, still nervous about the dark pathway. Suddenly, her figure was outlined by blue light, her image wavered, and then she disappeared.

“Where did she go?!” the first shrieked.

“Calm down, Lance. Katie’s fine. She’s inside the shield now,” the second explained. “Just walk forward.”

Lance gulped, nodding hesitantly as he took a step forward. For a moment, all he could see was blue -- neon blue light. Then, after another step, a scene waved in front of him. Another step and he found himself standing at the entrance to a tall dome building. Two street lamps stood on either side of the gravel pathway which he was now standing on, which made it easier to see the dirty-blonde-haired girl standing in front of him and glaring up at him through her circular glasses.

“The arena’s already open, so we aren’t going to get first choice for seating,” Katie chastised. Despite her intimidating tone, she wasn’t intimidating at all with her round face and short height of 5’1”. Her less-than-shoulder-length mess of hair also took away from the intimidation since it was messy in a cute sort of way, not a badass way. Her brown eyes were a warm, light brown, which shone in the lighting behind her round, black glasses. Her pale skin seemed like a bright yellow in the artificial lighting under the green moon. She was wearing a white t-shirt along with green shorts and black sneakers.

The tan-skinned, blue-eyed, 6’1” boy glared back down at the girl. “It’s not my fault you didn’t give me a good amount of time before we needed to leave to do my makeup and nails.” He crossed his arms and held his chin up defensively. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with short blue, pale blue athletic pants, and gray and black sneakers. Despite his normal apparel, his eyelids sparkled thanks to eyeshadow, his eyelashes were enlarged thanks to mascara, and his nails were bright pink thanks to nail polish.

“Do you try at all to hide the fact that you’re gay?” Katie questioned.

“I’m bi,” Lance corrected.

The other boy that was with them finally appeared, Lance and Katie finally being able to clearly see him again. His skin was dark, his eyes were dark brown, his hair was black, and he stood at a height of 6’3”. He was wearing a green vest over a yellow shirt, beige pants, and black hiking boots, which apparently he could dance well in.

Katie turned her glaring gaze to the boy. “What took you so long?”

“I thought I dropped my chip,” the boy replied.

“Tsuyoshi!” a voice called, startling all three of them. They all turned to the entrance to the building, where a girl was holding one of the doors open. She was giant compared to Katie, standing at a height of 5’10”. She had olive skin, hazel eyes, and light brown hair put into two pigtails. The chattering of lots of people seeped from the open door.

“Shay!” the boy replied jubilantly over the racket coming from inside, smiling and waving at the girl.

“Come! You are late! I have to close up soon,” She spoke a bit oddly, and her accent made it obvious that English wasn’t her first language.

Tsuyoshi, Pidge, and Lance quickly made their way to the door.

“I’m bringing in a guest on my membership,” Tsuyoshi informed Shay, handing her a small, neon green chip.

Shay took the chip, placing her pointer finger on a line of metal columns that were on one edge of the little chip. A screen appeared above the chip, and she began poking at it, causing the menus to change and certain things to pop up.

“You will be using your usual name, correct?” Shay asked Tsuyoshi.

“Yep,” he answered simply, smiling at her. His cheeks were tainted red.

Lance looked over at Katie and muttered, “Has she caught on? That’s the most obvious he’s ever been.”

“I heard that,” Tsuyoshi warned.

Lance watched as Shay typed in _Hunk_ under a picture of Tsuyoshi. She then clicked on a few more things, a blank profile picture popping up. She looked up at Lance.

“What name would you like to use tonight?” Shay asked Lance.

“Name?” Lance questioned with an eyebrow cocked.

“Think of a nickname,” Katie instructed.

“Uhhh… Tailor,” Lance decided.

“Tailor?” Katie questioned in a confused and somehow condescending tone.

“I can really thread the needle while dancing,” Lance said with a proud smirk.

There was a pause, Shay and Katie both looking at him -- Shay blankly and Katie disappointedly.

“McLame. He’ll use McLame,” Katie decided for him in a blank tone, though her expression stayed disappointed.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!” Lance exclaimed, offended.

Shay typed it in, but then she shook her head slowly. “I am sorry, but someone is already using that name, somehow…”

Katie looked disappointed. “Lancelot, then,” Katie suggested.

“Lancelot?” Lance asked, very obviously offended.

“It’s a good idea to start with a nickname that sounds close enough to yours that you’ll still respond,” Katie informed him as Shay entered some information.

“Lancelot is able to be used. Katie, I’m ready for yours now,” Shay said, the screen having disappeared from above the green chip she was now handing back to ‘Hunk’.

Katie handed her a chip that looked like a duplicate of Hunk’s.

“Do all the chips look the same?” Lance questioned.

“No. Depends on whether or not you’re a Stable or an Unstable,” Hunk answered.

“What?” Lance continued, having no idea what Hunk was talking about.

“You’ll see when you go through the test -- if you decide to become a member after a few visits,” Hunk replied.

“Alright, you are all set, Hunk, Lancelot, and Pidge. Good luck tonight! I am sure you will do wonderfully,” Shay encouraged with a smile.

Hunk’s cheeks turned a light pink as his already-wide smile widened. “Thanks!” He walked in beside Pidge.

Lance walked behind them, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking around at all the people in the somewhat-dark building he’d walked into. The building’s lighting was dim, so it was hard to make out faces in the crowd. There were seemingly people of all different sorts, wearing all different apparel and makeup. He attempted to stay close to Katie and Tsuyoshi, who he assumed everyone here knew as Pidge and Hunk, but it was hard. The dome was empty for the most part, aside from the massive amount of people packed into the unlit areas of the dome. The middle was lit, though, since that’s where all the lights hung above a large metal cage. There was one person standing in the cage, nodding over at the DJ in the shadows on the opposite side of the cage from the side Lance was currently facing. He pushed his way through the crowd, intrigued by the mess of black hair falling down the figure’s neck. He thought that for a girl’s hairstyle choice, it was a very old-fashioned one, but that it would look good. He got closer, excited to see the girl’s face, but then the person turned and Lance realized the ‘girl’ was actually a young man with a mullet. He had pale yellow skin, a height of 5’9”, and was wearing a dark gray tank top over black skinny jeans. He had red markings on his arms that seemed like scars. He also had a yellow strip of cloth tied around the upper part of his right arm and black fingerless gloves. His eyes were turned down, so Lance couldn’t see them at the moment. Suddenly, the squeal of an unhappy microphone blared throughout the room, silencing everyone, a woman then speaking into the microphone.

“Sorry, sorry!” Her accent was different than Lancelot’s, Hunk’s, or Pidge’s. It was close to a British accent, meaning she had to be from a different continent than Voltrago. “Alright, let’s get the first test of the day started! We only have two guests today, so let’s see how these two newcomers perform!”

“Unstable! Unstable!” the crowd suddenly started chanting.

“I don’t understand why everyone finds Unstables more amusing when they usually ruin things,” the woman muttered, unaware that she could be heard. She then spoke out to the audience, “That’s enough! Let the newcomer concentrate!”

The crowd shushed as if it’s what they knew it was best for them. Lance was honestly surprised that a crowd as large as it was could be quiet like it was at the moment.  
Music suddenly started playing through the large speakers. The young man started moving. At first, it didn’t seem like dancing -- just simply movement -- but it quickly turned into complicated footwork and coordinated arm movements.  
Lance couldn’t take his eyes off the man as he put on a show, using up the entirety of the cage -- which Lance guessed was about the size of normal theater stage.

After a good three and a half minutes, the man was done dancing. He didn’t seem fazed as he stood in his last pose while the crowd burst out in cheers. A word flickered in a neon orange light above the cage on all sides, so anyone could read it; _Unstable_. The man walked through the now-opened door of the cage.

“Kogane is an Unstable! Alright, next is… Lancelot?” The woman announcing said ‘Lancelot’ slowly, in a confused tone.

Lance stepped up to the cage, walking past the man referred to as Kogane. Their eyes met, and Lance couldn’t help but be shocked by Kogane’s eyes. They were purple.

He shook the thought from his head, making his way to the cage. There was another man holding the door to the cage open. He had black hair, cut quite short, with bleached bangs so that they were completely white, brown eyes, a height of 6’4”, pale skin, and he was wearing a black vest over gray pants. Lance couldn’t help but notice that the man also had a scar from the top of one cheek, over his nose, and over his other cheek as well as what seemed like a robotic arm. Or maybe it was just amor.

“Just for the record, my friend chose the name for me,” Lance defended himself as he approached the man standing at the door. Even though his appearance was quite intimidating, the man’s grin was welcoming.

“Well, good luck, kiddo,” the man supported.

“I don’t need luck,” Lance stated proudly as he stepped into the cage with a smirk of a grin.

Lance made his way to the middle of the cage as the crowd hushed again.

“What song do you want to dance to?”

“Is _Colors_ by Halsey available?” Lance asked.

The man nodded. “Sure is. Remember to have fun!” With a smile, the man closed the door to the cage and walked off, back to the DJ.

“Alright, guest number two!” the woman from before announced.

The song began and Lance’s body began flying. His body seemed to move on its own, his feet and arms moving without his brain really thinking about what he was doing. Before he knew it, the song was over, and he was barely holding a pose, gasping for air. He never understood why he had such trouble catching his breath after dancing in front of others since he adored the attention. The man from before opened the door to the cage and Lance left as quickly as possible to get out of the spotlight. He didn’t need to be embarrassed in front of an entire crowd about his lung capacity.

As if they’d read Lance’s mind, a voice suddenly informed him, “Your lung capacity is fine, which is obvious since you can move your body like that for so long. But you’re tensing your upper body while performing. It was different when you were simply walking in. Try to relax more.”

Lance, shocked that someone was talking to him and he was able to hear them over the roaring crowd, turned to find Kogane looking forward at the cage, but standing right next to him.

“S-sorry, did you say something?” Lance stammered, unsure if it was Kogane had been the one talking to him or not.

“You need to relax your upper body while dancing. Keep the confidence you have in yourself while walking when you’re dancing,” Kogane said, turning and locking eyes with Lance.

“Lancelot! That was awesome!” Pidge’s voice called, her then slamming into Lance to get his attention.

Lance, displeased by his now pained side, narrowed his eyes down at her. “Was crashing into me really necessary?”

“How else would I have gotten you to look down at me?” Pidge pointed out.

“Lancelot is an Unstable!” the woman over the speakers announced suddenly, the crowd then going wild. They quickly hushed, though, as the woman continued. “Since both of our two guests are Unstables, we’ll pair them together to raise the prize by three hundreds palluras! Who’s willing to compete against these two?”

The entirety of the crowd screamed some form of ‘me’ or ‘us’. Lance cringed and from the corner of his eyes, he spotted Kogane covering his ears with an annoyed expression.

“Alright, let’s see who will go against the newcomers!” There was a pause as names appeared above the cage, changing very quickly. They began slowly, and then stopped. _Pidge_ and _Hunk_ glowed in green above the cage.

“And the competitors will be Pidge and Hunk, newcomers of last month, who placed first last week! Good luck to you, newcomers. You’re up against more than you think,” the woman warned over the speakers. “I, you DJ, Allura, will be picking the song for this dance. Fusees Pidge and Hunk, take your positions! You’re fusing first.”

Pidge smirked up at Lance. “Good luck, McLame.”

“Just call me Lancelot,” Lance growled as she skipped off with Hunk, obviously happy with herself for annoying Lance.

Lance turned around to face the cage again, awkwardly standing next to Kogane. He was looking forward at the cage as well. Pidge and Hunk took a pose, back to back with their arms crossed in front, and then when the music started, they turned around and latched their hands. They began moving together, their arms and legs working with each other as they glided from one side of the cage to the other, doing various things such as Pidge twirling and Hunk rearranging the position of his arms in ways that somehow worked out. Before anyone knew it, a green light enveloped them.

Lance, having had his eyes glued on them, felt someone tugging on his left sleeve. He turned to look at Kogane, who was now looking up at him.

“We’re on in a moment. Let’s do this,” Kogane mouthed to Lance before they both looked over at their opponent once the music ended. Instead of Pidge and Hunk, who’d been in the cage a moment ago, were nowhere to be seen. Instead, a new boy stood before them. The boy had tan-skin, brown eyes, a mess of brown hair, and a height of 5’7”. He was wearing a red vest over a black shirt over beige khakis and green sneakers. He also had a yellow sweatband.

The boy was let out of the cage, and a new name glowed above the cage; _Punk._

“Um, hi, guys.” The boy smiled nervously at Lance and Kogane, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. His voice was barely loud enough for Lance and Kogane to hear over the crowd, and they were standing right in front of him.

Lance and Kogane glanced at each other.

“We’ll be okay?” Lance mouthed. “This won’t be a challenge at all, right?”

Kogane shrugged, then grinning. “We’ll try. Let’s do this,” he mouthed back, causing Lance to smile in return.

They made their way into the cage. Kogane pointed to where he wanted Lance to stand and demonstrated the pose he wanted Lance to start in. Lance obeyed, not knowing what else to do. _Just let my body flow,_ Lance reminded himself.

The music started. Lance immediately popped up, but Kogane had stayed down. Lance didn’t let that throw him off. He moved his way over to Lance. The song that was playing was very expressive and soft so far, simply being a violin carrying a tune over soft harmonies in a piano, so Lance made his movements as graceful as possible. He placed a hand on Kogane’s shoulder once he was close enough, and Kogane got up, hooking his hand in Lance’s and suddenly pulling Lance to the side and Kogane started to move. Lance attempted to keep up with Kogane’s movements, though it was quite difficult. It was difficult enough so that the song ended and they stood side by side.

“Oh my,” Allura muttered into the microphone. She then asked, “Want to give it another shot?”

Lance looked at Kogane, but Kogane immediately answered, “Yes.” It being the first time Lance had heard someone speak from inside the cage, Lance nearly jumped from shock. The voice of anyone speaking in the cage was projected, as though they had microphones.

“With the same song?” Allura continued.

Kogane immediately shook his head.

“Do I get a say in this?” Lance questioned unhappily.

Kogane finally looked over at Lance. “I’ve been watching my brother do this for six years. Trust me. I know what I’m doing. If we’re going to fuse, we have to trust each other.”

“I don’t even know you!” Lance exclaimed.

“Just trust me. I won’t drop you if I somehow end up cradling you in my arms,” Kogane reassured jokingly with a grin, though Lance felt like it was being implied that Lance might hurt himself.

“Alright, take your places!” Allura instructed.

Lance and Kogane took their places. This time, they stood facing each other. Kogane grinned at Lance, which Lance couldn’t help but return. The music started again, and again they attempted to dance together, but it was sloppy and their movements weren’t in any way synchronized.

“One last shot?” Allura asked once the song ended, Kogane and Lance both displeased as they stood separately in the cage.

Kogane nodded.

“What are we going to do this time?” Lance questioned Kogane.

“Just trust me,” Kogane repeated.

Lance sighed, but what choice did he have? He came here to fuse, not waste people’s time. _One last chance._

He and Kogane started in their original positions, but Kogane mouthed to him, “I’ll start.” Lance nodded in return.

The music began, a different song once again. This last time, it was a remix of _Fireflies_ by Owl City -- the remix done by Said The Sky. Lance had never heard it before, but he immediately fell in love with it. Kogane tapped his shoulder and he found himself moving easily to the song, more in synch with Kogane than he had been either of the other tries. They somehow moved together as the song continued, their movements seeming more choreographed and meant to be put together. But, as the song was ending, Kogane hooked his hands in Lance’s again and suddenly Lance was pulled close to Kogane. They were close enough that their lips met.

That’s when it happened -- an orange light enveloped them. Next thing they knew, they were no longer separate people. Instead, they were two voices inside the same head.

_What the hell was that for?!_ Lance screamed.

_It was all I could think of! I’m sorry,_ Kogane’s voice responded.

_Why did that work, of all things?!_ Lance continued with his screeching.

_Could you calm down? We’ve fused; that’s what we were aiming for. Let’s finish this and win,_ Kogane urged.

Lance sighed internally. _Yeah. Let’s do this._

“The two newcomers, both Unstables, fused successfully! Alright!” Allura exclaimed joyfully over the speakers. “Now let’s get the real show started! Punk, make your way into the cage with… Klance.”

_Klance?_ Lance questioned. He thought about looking up at the top of the cage, but he couldn’t move. _Wait, why can’t I move?!_

_I can’t read all of your thoughts, and this body can’t move without both of us wanting to do the same thing,_ Kogane explained.

_Damn, that’s complicated,_ Lance grumbled.

_This means we’ll have to dance by thinking of doing the same thing, so we need to try to think more as one rather than two separate people,_ Kogane put forth.

_There’s no way this is going to work,_ Lance complained.

_If we don’t work together, then no,_ Kogane said a bit impatiently.

“Hey, you guys good to go?” a voice asked them.

Kogane and Lance both wanted to look up, so their newly shared body looked up. It then nodded since both Lance and Kogane thought about nodding.

_Hey look, we did something!_ Lance pointed out happily.

_Yeah, now try taking a step,_ Kogane instructed.

They didn’t move.

_With your right foot, not your left,_ Kogane added.

They took a step forward.

_Alright, now, try turning on your heel,_ Kogane continued.

They did so.

_Now think about saying “we’re ready”._

“We’re ready!”

“Alright! Let’s get this match started! The winning pair will get five hundred pallura each,” Allura stated. “I get to choose the songs!”

Before Lance and Kogane knew it, their bodies had split. That happened as soon as the song started and they began to dance -- only they couldn’t think about dancing together. Lance was left on his hands and knees feeling as though his soul had been sucked from his body while Kogane seemed perfectly fine.

“Foul split! Damn, sorry guys, but I don’t think Klance is meant to be formed,” Allura admitted.

“One more shot!” Kogane insisted before Lance could even stand up. Lance stayed on the ground, panting, trying to feel right in his body again.

“Have you taken a look at your partner? He looks worn in. I’m not putting him through any more unless he insists,” Allura insisted.

Kogane opened his mouth to say something, but the man standing outside the cage warned sternly, “Kogane, don’t force the kid to go any further. It’s obviously his first time. Remember your first time?”

Kogane’s face turned into a displeased pout as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away from the man with bleached bangs. “I need the money.”

“Then dance on your own,” the man suggested.

Lance didn’t like the sound of that. He’d come with his friends, agreeing that he’d aim to get some money so they didn’t have to pay for him whenever they went out together. On top of that, he finally got the spotlight. He wasn’t going to let this guy take the money and the spotlight. He got up slowly while deciding, “We’ll try again.”

“You really don’t have to, Lancelot,” Punk suddenly cut in.

“I’m not letting this guy do it on his own,” Lance stated, looking at Punk instead of at Kogane.

“Last chance,” Allura complied. “Do you two think you can fuse again quickly?”

Kogane groaned and stormed over to Lance, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him into a kiss. The orange light enveloped them again, and Klance was formed.

_This time, we need to be more in sync,_ Kogane put forth.

_No problemo,_ Lance replied.

_Did you seriously just say ‘no problemo’?_ Kogane questioned.

_Yes,_ Lance replied simply, unashamed.

_… Alright._

_What? Is there a problem with me saying that?_

_It’s just… weird._

_Is not! It’s hip._

_Umm, how?_

_I will dab._

_How is that relevant?_

_It’s hip too._

_Dabbing’s from, what, a hundred years ago?_

_I_ **_will_ ** _get this body to dab._

_Please don’t._

_Then admit that there’s nothing wrong with saying ‘no problemo’._

Kogane internally groaned. _Fine. There’s nothing wrong with saying ‘no problemo’. Now can we get on with this?_

_Yeah, let’s try this again,_ Lance answered.

“Alright. Last shot,” Klance said as both Lance and Kogane agreed on saying in the moment.

“If you say so,” Allura sighed as the crowd began chanting again.

Music began, and suddenly Klance began moving swiftly. Kogane and Lance kept their minds open, allowing their thoughts to blend in the form of Klance -- creating the being Klance.

“Whoa, they’re doing it,” the man with white bangs commented as he watched Klance, intrigued.

“Nice job, Lance! And Kogane, of course,” Punk cheered.

“Punk, you’re not supposed to cheer your opponent on!” Allura scolded with a laugh.

“Whatever,” Punk shrugged it off.

Klance kept dancing fluently, portraying the upbeat and determined song currently playing through its movements. When the song stopped, Klance was somewhat out of breath; inside, Lance was dying and Kogane was fine.

_You’re still being a bit stiff. If you want full points, you need to stop being anxious,_ Kogane told Lance.

_I’m trying not to be!_ Lance really was. He was struggling with keeping his nerves under control. He was in a new body that had been formed by a stranger kissing him, and he was expected to dance in front of people against a being that was his two best friends fused together.

_Just relax. You’re doing great,_ Kogane reassured.

Lance took a few deep breaths as Klance watched Punk take their turn to dance. They glided even more swiftly across the dance floor of the cage, very obviously being comfortable in the fusion.

_Dammit, they’re going to beat us,_ Lance complained.

_I wouldn’t be so sure,_ Kogane doubted.

_Why not? They’re amazing!_ Lance argued.

_Wow, this really_ **_is_ ** _your first time, isn’t it? They’re a Stable Fusion. Stable Fusions aren’t scored like Unstable Fusions since it’s harder to keep Unstables together,_ Kogane explained.

_So basically, Unstables have it easy?_ Lance attempted to clarify.

_… Pretty much, in terms of scoring,_ Kogane concluded.

They watched Punk for the rest of the song, then cheering with the crowd at their beauty and grace. Punk’s wide but gentle smile was heart-warming as they bowed and stepped to the side.

“Alright, so, this match is a close call,” Allura suddenly informed. The crowd hushed immediately. “Punk, you earned 157 points. Klance, you earned 159 points. It may only be two points, but it still counts, so Klance is the winner of this match!”

The crowd burst in an uproar, chanting and whistling and yelling various inaudible things.

“Five hundred pallura for Kogane and Lancelot, each!” Allura continued. “Both Fusions may defuse now.”

_How do we defuse?_ Lance asked.

_… I… I don’t actually know,_ Kogane admitted.

They stood there awkwardly, still fused as Klance, for a moment as Punk defused; a green light enveloped them, the one figure wavering into two, then revealing Hunk and Pidge hugging.

“Um,” Klance stammered to get Pidge and Hunk’s attention. “How do you defuse?”

“Newbs,” Pidge commented. Klance’s head sank as his shoulders raised guiltily.

“Pidge, don’t be mean,” Hunk scolded, then going on to explain, “Focus on your separate beings doing a dance together internally, as a pair instead of as one. That should do the trick.”

_Right, like it just so perfectly did while trying to fuse,_ Kogane grumbled sarcastically.

_Let’s give it a try. Thanks but I want my own body back,_ Lance told.

Kogane grumbled but agreed. Through their thoughts, they appeared in their separate beings in never-ending darkness they were somehow walking around in.

“Ready?” Lance asked, holding out his hands.

Kogane nodded, taking Lance’s hands. “Let’s do this.”

They began stepping correspondingly; Lance stepped forward as Kogane stepped back, Lance stepped to his right as Kogane stepped to his left, and so forth. Finally, Lance twirled Kogane, and they expected to separate when Lance dipped Kogane.

Instead, Lance ended up dropping Kogane.

“Shit, sorry,” Lance apologized, biting his lower lip.

Kogane groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. “Well that failed. Now what?”

Lance’s mind immediately went to the only thing that had worked before. “Seriously,” he mumbled unhappily, then holding a hand out to Kogane. “Let’s do it again. I’ve got an idea.”

“What’s your idea?” Kogane questioned.

“Just start dancing,” Lance commanded in something of a murmur, displeased by what he was about to do.

Kogane groaned but did so. They moved in sync, and this time, instead of dipping Kogane and dropping him, Lance leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kogane’s. Sure enough, that did it. They found themselves kissing, Kogane dipped in Lance’s arms, in front of the entire arena.

“Oh, well, um, alright then,” Allura stammered behind the mic.

“Kogane, I thought you were straight!” the man with white bangs called out.

Kogane tipped his head backwards as he stayed parallel to the floor in Lance’s arms, looking at the man upside down. “Not anymore.”

Lance could feel his face heating up. Kogane was hot, Lance wasn’t going to lie, and he’d just said that he wasn’t straight anymore because of Lance. That was a pretty big deal. His blush quickly turned into a smirk as he pulled Kogane upright against Lance. “What was that just now?” he asked in a tone that could be considered flirtatious -- either that, or annoying.

Kogane, sadly, found it annoying, and now that there was no issue of being one with Lance, Kogane didn’t feel the need to be nice. He narrowed his eyes at Lance. “Can you let me go? I have more important things to do than be held in the arms of a stranger in the middle of a cage in front of a large audience.”

Lance, shocked by Kogane’s sudden hostility and being out of sorts anyway since his body still felt a bit odd, loosened his grip, which allowed Kogane to wiggle his way out easily and walk away. Kogane left the cage and was absorbed by the dark crowd.

Lance was slammed into by a shorter being once again, giving him no time to complain about Kogane basically rejecting and abandoning him. “Lancelot, you did it!”

“Do you have to slam into me every time I accomplish something?!” Lance exclaimed angrily at Pidge.

“Yes.” She smiled innocently.

“Come on, let’s leave the cage so that the next match can start,” Hunk cut in, walking out.

Pidge and Lance followed Hunk. Pidge suggested, “Let’s go find seating in the bleachers.”

Lance slipped a hand into Pidge’s and Hunk’s. Pidge glared up at him and Hunk raised an eyebrow, making a weird expression. “To keep us together,” Lance explained. Honestly, he didn’t like the dark, and a bunch of roaring strangers in the dark of a place he wasn’t familiar with yet was worse that just being in the dark.

Hunk shrugged at it while Pidge kept her eyes narrowed as she looked around and grumbled under her breath. Lance searched through the darkness, differentiating each separate figure, in an attempt to find a place for the three of them to sit.

“Over there!” Hunk suddenly said, pulling Lance and Pidge along as he made his way through the crowd to an open area big enough for the three of them to share. Bleachers lined the arena, with unfilled floor between the walls and the bleachers as well as the bleachers and the cage. Almost the entirety of the floor and the bleachers were occupied by people.

Despite the new match starting and the crowd’s loudness, Lance couldn’t concentrate on the cage. All he could think about was Kogane.

“Why was the last thing he said to me an insult?” he muttered to himself, catching Pidge’s attention.

“What was that?” she genuinely asked, having not heard what Lance said over the crowd and music. Before Lance could respond and tell her it was nothing, her phone buzzed. She held up a finger to Lance and put the phone to her ear, picking up. “What’s up?”

Lance couldn’t hear what the other person said, nor did he really care. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands as he looked at the cage, but he didn’t exactly focus on anything.

“Yep,” Pidge practically screeched, yelling over the crowd, into the phone. “What’d you think?”

Lance’s mind wandered. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands he began to wonder how exactly points were given. He hadn’t really had everything explained to him thoroughly before coming; Pidge and Hunk just kind of dragged him along. Were points given for grace? For posture? For interpretation?

“Oh yeah, tell Allura thanks for rigging the system,” Pidge continued. There was more from the other end. Then Pidge said, “Well, you’re the one who asked for a partner set up by me. You can’t back out now.” Pidge hung up with her cheeky smirk tugging at the sides of her mouth.

“Were you talking to Keith?” Hunk questioned Pidge -- or rather, he mouthed to her.

“Yeah. He’s outside,” Pidge answered. She then turned to Lance, leaning in close and speaking loudly enough for him to just barely make out what she was saying. “Someone’s waiting for you outside. You might want to go see them.”

Lance huffed, refusing to move from his position. “Not right now.”

“Lance, you really should go outside,” Hunk continued for Pidge.

“Give it up, he’s obviously too stubborn to go right now. Keith can wait a bit.” Pidge’s phone’s screen lit up. Her fingers began flying around her phone as she texted someone back.

Lance didn’t want to move again. His muscles felt as though they were filled with fog, not meant to do anything really except just be there. Pidge and Hunk left him alone for a while, allowing him to be with his thoughts as they watched the matches.

“192 points! Jasgar wins!” Allura announced excitedly over the speakers.

Whatever match Lance had missed was obviously one he should’ve paid attention to, seeming as everyone around him was a lot more riled up than before. Though maybe that was because it wasn’t the first match so the crowd wasn’t just starting up.

A few short matches passed, Lance’s body slowly feeling normal again, before Pidge elbowed him.

“Time’s up. Get out there, Lancelot,” Pidge yelled at him.

Lance groaned and slowly sat up straight. “Who even is it?”

“You’ll find out. Now go!” Pidge ordered.

Lance groaned again and wobbly stood up, almost losing his footing and toppling forward into the people sitting in front of Pidge and Hunk. After a few arm flails and random steps, he found his balance and took a moment to stay put, then standing up straight. He carefully and slowly made his way out of the arena into the outdoor air, which seemed cold compared to the arena.

“That took you a while. You feeling okay?”

Of all voices, that one was _not_ one Lance wanted to hear.

Lance narrowed his eyes as he looked over to see Kogane, now wearing a dark red sweatshirt over his tank top and carrying a bag over one shoulder, standing by a lamppost. The lamppost was the only light around the doors to the arena besides tiny orange lights above the entrance doors, which barely emitted any light. The bright, yellow-ish light around Kogane was like a spotlight, the orange-leafed trees faded in the background and the sidewalk under him bright.

Despite the beauty of the scene in front of him, Lance kept a sour expression. “Don’t tell me _you’re_ the person Katie and Tsu -- I mean, Katie and Hunk sent me to meet.”

“You’re the one Katie and Tsuyoshi set me up with,” Kogane defended.

Lance’s eyes widened. “You know their names?”

“Yeah. They’re usuals here, and since my brother keeps the cage functioning, I’m here a lot, so us three talk quite a bit,” Kogane explained.

Lance, not really sure how to respond, went back to glaring at Kogane. “I thought you said you had more important things to do than talk to me.”

“Than stand in the cage, in the arms of a stranger,” Kogane corrected. He grinned slightly. “This is to make us more than strangers. This is more important.”

Lance’s face reddened with embarrassment. He’d gotten defensive over nothing; in fact, he got defensive over something he would’ve been flattered over with if he’d known before this moment, so now he was flattered. “Oh. Well.” Lance cleared his throat and smirked, taking a few steps towards Kogane and holding out his hand. “Name’s Lance.”

The black-haired male took a single step forward and shook Lance’s hand with a short nod. “Keith.”

“So, what’s the dealio with Katie and Tsuyoshi setting us up?” Lance asked.

Keith’s face dropped. “You did not just say ‘dealio’.”

“I can say what I want. Shut your quiznack,” Lance huffed.

“Quiznack?” Keith questioned with a single eyebrow cocked.

“Something the manager says,” Lance explained simply.

Keith cocked both eyebrows, expecting Lance to continue explaining. They stood there awkwardly in silence for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes. In the light, Keith’s purple eyes shimmered, which fascinated Lance. But, Lance didn’t get the que that he was supposed to continue.

After that seemingly long moment, Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith. “What are you staring at me like that for?”

Keith’s face dropped again, his eyes narrowing. “I’m waiting for you to continue explaining.”

“Oh,” Lance said shortly, then going on to explain proudly with a brilliant smile, “I work at a small grocer. He has this little white dog, and although she’s the baby of us all there, she’s a yippy little thing. Coran sometimes gets upset with her enough that he shouts that and then feels bad so he gives her cuddles and treats.”

“She seems spoiled,” Keith commented, causing Lance to laugh lightly.

“She sure is,” Lance agreed.

Keith smiled at Lance’s laughter.

“Sooo, have you guys agreed on being partners or what?” Katie’s voice suddenly cut in.

Lance and Keith both jumped slightly, turning around to find Katie and Tsuyoshi poking their heads out from behind the door to the arena.

“We got sidetracked, sorry,” Keith responded, squaring his shoulders which had hunched due to being startled.

“Being partners?” Lance questioned cluelessly.

Keith looked at him. “Will you be my partner?”

“What does that require?” Lance slowly asked, raising an eyebrow with his cautious expression.

“You attend matches with me and we continue working on fusing into Klance, getting better at functioning while fused,” Keith explained.

Lance paused, processing everything, then narrowing his eyes in suspicion. “And what am I getting out of this? I’m not going to spend my precious time on just anything, you know.”

“You’ll earn money, which reminds me,” Keith unzipped his bag and rummaged through it, then taking out a little envelope and holding it out to Lance, “you forgot to take your money from Takashi at the cage door, so he asked me to give it to you since he still has to work.”

“Thank you!” Lance sang as he took the envelope and shoved it into his jacket’s pocket that zipped.

Keith continued, “So, is it a deal?”

Lance frowned and crossed his arms. “I’m still not getting the same out of this.”

“Fine, what do you want then?” Keith grumbled, glaring up at Lance.

Lance smirked. “You have to help me with my volunteer work.”

“What’s your volunteer work?” Keith continued grumbling.

“I take care of cats as a foster outside of working at the grocer, which means I usually can’t go out at night. I finally wasn’t assigned one -- only reason I’m out here tonight,” Lance answered.

Keith sighed and muttered, “I hate cats.”

Lance turned around with a shrug and a blank face as he semi-looked over his shoulder at Keith while walking forward a bit. “I guess there’s no deal then.”

Keith held his hands out, stepping forward. “No, wait!” He then groaned, “Ughhh, fine, I’ll do it. But then you have to dance with me in a designated time slot every week.”

Lance’s smirk returned and he turned on his heel and held out his hand. “Okay, then.”

Keith kept a blank but relieved expression as he nodded once and shook Lance’s hand, staring down at Lance’s hand. “It’s a deal.”

“Don’t forget to invite me to the wedding!” Katie called as she and Tsuyoshi walked past Keith and Lance.

“What?!” Keith and Lance both exclaimed unhappily and shocked, turning to watch Tsuyoshi’s and Katie’s backs.

“What wedding?!” Lance continued, obviously distraught and surprised.

“What he said,” Keith added in a more mellow, puzzled tone.

“You know, the one you two will be having in a few years,” Katie called over her shoulder.

Tsuyoshi looked over his shoulder with a bright smile. “Aw, look! They’re holding on to each other!”

Lance and Keith had been too distracted, gawking at Katie and Tsuyoshi, to remember they hadn’t unlatched their hands from the shake. They both immediately blushed and retracted their hands, Lance rubbing his neck and Keith shoving his hands in his pockets while they both averted their eyes from each other.

“Good luck with Klance,” Katie called. “Don’t forget to wear protection!”

“Katie!” Keith and Lance both yelled, horrified, only causing Katie to laugh evilly and Tsuyoshi to chuckle as they looked back at Keith and Lance over their shoulders.

Katie and Tsuyoshi looked forward and took a few steps. They disappeared in the blue light, their figures wavering, and then gone.

“I-I should probably go after them,” Lance stammered, continuing to rub his neck and refuse to look at Keith. “Tsuyoshi’s my ride home, so…”

“Y-yeah,” Keith said with a nod, continuing to stare at his feet with his fists clenched in the front pockets of his jeans.

“Catch you later,” Lance said, putting a hand up simply instead of waving as he walked forward.

“Hey, Lance?”

Lance stopped and turned on his heel slightly, looking back over his shoulder at Keith.

Once Lance’s blue eyes met Keith’s purple eyes, Keith smiled. “Let’s do this.”

Lance nodded. “Yeah.” He allowed himself to return a wide smile to Keith. “Let’s do this.” He couldn’t help but retain the wide smile as he looked forward and walked into the blue light.

“Sooo, what do you think? Is he your type?” he immediately got asked by Katie’s teasing but curious voice.

Lance grunted. “You know I don’t have a type.”

“You can’t seriously expect us to believe that,” Katie stated with that _Really?_ Expression.

“You two seemed to be hitting it off just fine. I think you two will work well together once you get the hang of things,” Tsuyoshi encouraged.

“Thanks, Hunk!” Lance cheered, putting an arm around Tsuyoshi.

“Don’t call me that when we’re not at the arena!” Tsuyoshi scolded in a whisper.

“Oh, sorry,” Lance whispered back, taking his arm off of Tsuyoshi and standing straight.

“Hurry up, guys. We all have to work in the morning.” Katie made her way through the boxes, going back the way they’d came.

“Oh, Katie! Do you know…” Tsuyoshi caught up to Katie, the two of them beginning to ramble about their coworkers. After all, they didn’t work with Lance at the grocer.

Lance walked behind them with his hands in his pockets. He looked up at the sky. The brown clouds had cleared, and the green moon seemed a paler and lighter shade than it had been when the clouds were hovering in the atmosphere. Blue, yellow, and red stars glistened against the black and purple swirling sky. It was one of Lance’s favorite sceneries. Though, now that he’d seen it, Keith standing under the lamppost in his sweatshirt and jeans with the faded orange trees and purple sky in the background was his absolute favorite.

“Lance?”

Tsuyoshi’s voice snapped Lance out of his trance.

“Hey, you okay? You’re thinking more deeply than usual,” Tsuyoshi pointed out.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine,” Lance replied simply with a blank expression.

“Are you excited about having a partner to fuse with?” Tsuyoshi guessed, smiling at him.

Keith’s adorable smile with his shimmering purple eyes under the lamppost and his voice, telling him, _“Let’s do this,”_ found its way into Lance’s thoughts.

Lance smiled.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on fanart of fusions of the Voltron characters, so the names aren't original (though they wouldn't be anyway), but the rest was all my imagination. I know I didn't go really deep into the sci-fi, dystopian aspect, so there is a story to go along with this excerpt (which acts as the first chapter)! Check out Fuse With Me on this account or More Than Strangers on the account grey_city, my alt for multi-part stories.  
> I didn't edit this too, too carefully, so I hope there's no major mistakes... If there is, I'm super sorry!  
> I hope it wasn't too boring or oddly paced! Thanks for reading!


End file.
